


I remember Alice.

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Scars, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, brief mentions of self harm, y/n and their friend were roomates, yeah...roomates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Y/n is healing from their best friends death. (I’m just projecting from a nightmare I had lol) y/n is using they/them pronouns, if I use the wrong their/they’re/their self then please say!Lesbian who uses they/them pronouns.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	I remember Alice.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t expect this to reach anywhere so if you found this then hi lol. ALSO please eat and drink water, if it’s just a little piece of toast or a full meal it’s still a huge accomplishment. If you brushed your teeth today and/or took a shower that’s amazing! If you cleaned your room (or cleaned anything) then I’m proud <3\. 
> 
> (ALSO IF YOU ARE AMERICAN AND THINK THAT ME USING ‘ WHEN PEOPLE SPEAK IS WEIRD I WILL FRY YOU ALIVE)

Y/n strolled past the withering gates, black demonia’s clunking against the stones. You glanced at the old church yard, a rising fury pooling in your gut. This church held so many traumatic memories for you and so many others but your girlfriends parents decided to bury her here of all places. Y/n finally reached the row of graves that your girlfriend was buried in, you swore that you felt a chill rising up your back, the atmosphere seemed tense. Almost like the graves were taunting you, sitting still and waiting for you to make a move. You slowly walked over to the newest grave and your legs shook, you squeezed your wrist with your other hand to give at least a little bit of comfort but felt dread when the sting of a new scar reminded you of how much of a failure you were. You looked down at the grave scrutinisingly, it was growing white mould on the front and the edge was chipped. It was a plain, grey gravestone with letters carved into it.

# IN LOVING MEMORY OF ALICE WATSON 

OUR DEAR DAUGHTER ALICE WHO DIED OF AN ASSAULT IN MANCHESTER ON 5 DECEMBER 2020 AGED 19 YEARS

LOVED BY CHURCH AND NEVER FORGOTTEN 

You chuckled quietly and felt fury bubble up in your stomach again. _How dare they_ say this and act as though they didn’t put her through literal _hell?_ How can they casually write this as though they didn’t watch with hungry eyes as the police showed the footage of her getting murdered. They stood in their expensive holy clothes and stared fascinated at the screen as they watched him pin her to the brick wall and dig the knife into her neck, blood flowed as she let out pathetic gurgled screams. He struggled to drag the knife through her entire neck, he was so deep and blood splattered the walls, adults walking by ignored the scene, they knew what *sin* she has participated in. He was panting when he swiftly withdrew the knife and sprinted down the alleyway. You watched with wide tearful eyes as your girlfriend dropped to the floor, her body limp and what would be pale if she wasn’t covered in blood. The chain you bought her was piled on the concrete floor ground. The chain had one big emerald, the same as yours, to grow with each-other and reflect on the past but not let it make you tear you apart. The emerald symbolised the peace that you always wanted, the peace that you envied as you both giggled in the storage closet. It represented healing when you fought or when you were sick, the way that you always helped each-other grow stronger and healthier. All that symbolism and meaning were nothing anymore, a mere dream that you both had. The symbols would have helped you run away together, find a cottage and feed animals. To be a happy couple. Like anyone else could do. 

It was impossible, she couldn’t have died. Your girlfriend will come home and say that it was a prank to help you run away from the church. That’s what’s happening...

**Author's Note:**

> hey lol *denial*


End file.
